Leaving Home for a Living - A Pokemon Adventure
by Sy Kage
Summary: Sy and his friend Will leave home to become Pokemon masters! But is it really worth it? What are the consequences? DISCONTINUED AND NOT COMING BACK!
1. Chapter 1 - Adventure?

**Chapter One**  
**Adventure?**

It was 11 in the morning and I couldn't get out of bed. I felt fine, but something was stopping me. I was being held down by the weight of my own body. I just felt... _Lazy._  
Just when I was about to lift myself up I heard my mother yell  
"Sy! Get up! Your breakfast is going off!"

'_Gawd...'_ I thought to myself. '_I was just about to...'_  
I fell back down onto my bed and rolled onto the floor. I got up, put on my favorite shirt, warm grey hoodie, denim jeans and walked downstairs.  
Once I got down I was greeted by my mother, May, staring at me with a dirty look.  
"What took you so long?" she asked. I stayed silent, sat down and ate the eggs laid out on the table.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Why didn't you get out of bed?"  
"I don't know," I replied, with my mouth full.  
"Excuses, excuses," said May. I didn't reply. Instead I took my plate to the kitchen, dropped it in the sink and made my way to the door. Once I had it open, I eyed my mum, as if to say, '_Goodbye, it'll be some time_' and shut it behind me.

I took a breath in the fresh air and took out my MP3. I plugged the earphones in my ears and walked through the street, to the beat of the music. As I walked, I thought to myself, '_I should go to professor Rowan's lab! It's been sometime since I last saw him.'_  
I went up to the house directly across from mine and knocked on the door, no reply. Before knocking again I put my earphones in my pocket. I knocked again, no reply. Just when I was about to knock for the third time, the door burst open. A boy with a knife stood there yelling, "TAILS DOLL!"  
"Will, relax! Its just me, Sy!"  
"Oh," he said quietly. "You've been reading too much CreepyPasta ya' know," I replied  
"Yea. But you're the one that got me into them!" Will said. "You have a point there" I said quietly

"So, wanna come with me to professor Rowan's Lab?"  
"Sure! But why?"  
"No reason. Oh, and Will?"  
"Yea?"  
"Drop the knife..."

As me and Will walked to the lab, a ginger-haired teen ran right through the two of us. "Out of the way!" he yelled. As he ran off into the distance I thought, '_What could be so important that he would run right through a person, hitting them?'_  
Once me and Will arrived at the lab, Will said, "Going inside?" "You go ahead, I'll come in later."

Once Will went inside the lab, I sat down against the wall and stared up at the sky. I stopped... My eyes were hurting. The sun was bright today. Once I looked down, I saw something laying in the grass. I went in to take a closer look and to my surprise I saw... A Pokeball?  
Strange, especially since I was outside the lab and they're kinda meant to be INSIDE. I picked it up to give it a look. I saw a label reading, _KEN._  
I opened up the ball and saw a riolu! It got up and looked around, seeming confused. When it saw me, it hid behind its tail. When I came in abit closer, he took a small step forward. Realizing I wasn't a threat, he jumped on my lap. I thought that it was pretty cute, and decided to keep it. I named it Ken, like on its Pokeball. I returned it into its ball and popped it into my pocket. I then walked into the lab and saw Will.

"Sy!" Will said, "I got a Jaw fossil! Rowan said I could have it!"  
"Nice," I said, "Wait for me outside OK?"  
"OK." Will walked out the doors and stood outside.

"Sy! Its nice for you to visit again!" said Rowan. "Indeed it is," I say, "So you gave Will a fossil?" "Yes I did! I found it back when I was a archaeologist. And I know he loves dinosaurs," he said, "So, you boys going on a Pokemon Adventure?" "Yea, I guess," I said, "Do you have any supplies?"  
"Yes I do! Pokedexes, Pokegears and Pokeballs!"  
"Can I have some?"  
"Sure!" said Rowan, spreading the supplies out on the table. As I was gathering the tools, the proffesor asked, "Are you going to take a starter Pokemon?"  
I thought about this for a while. I already had Ken. Should I take another?  
"No thanks," I said. Rowan put on a strange look. "Ok then. See you soon."

I walked out of the room and saw Will, rubbing is fossil trying to activate it.  
"You need to take it to a museum to get it activated, dude!" "Oh," said Will. "Ready to venture through the tall grass and catch 'em all!?" I asked. "You betcha!"

**ADVENTURE TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tall Grass, New Friends

**Author's Note!**  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Pokemon! I would love to though... But then of course if I did this wouldn't really be a FANFiction would it?

**Chapter Two**  
**Tall Grass, New friends**  
Me and Will walked through the path that was surrounded by tall grass when he asked, "Hey, why didn't you get a starter?" I didn't know what to say. '_Should I show him Ken? Will it be alright?'_ I pulled the Pokeball out of my pocket and showed him.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"I found it outside Rowan's lab."  
"What Pokemon is it?"  
"A riolu."  
"Can you show me it?" I froze. How would Ken react? He didn't really seem to like me at first, what if he doesn't like Will? What if he hurts him? I then realised it was worth a shot, and let Ken out of the ball.

"Wow!" said Will, "Can I pat him?" I replied, "How can you just think its a boy straight away?" "I dunno," said Will. "Fine, pat him..."  
Will reached his hand out for Ken but he started to back away. When Will tried a second time, Ken stayed still, unsure if he should trust Will, but was pet anyways. He instantly reacted by jumping up onto Will's shoulder. "He likes me," said Will. I then started saying, "Just make sure he doesn't bi-"

"Arrgh!" screamed Will, "The little bugger bit me!" "Yea, exactly..." I said. "Do you think we're doing the right thing? Leaving our homes and families?" Will suddenly asked. '_Hmm. Am I doing the right thing?'_ "I guess we'll find out," I replied.  
"Hey look! There's someone in the grass!" Will yelled.  
I instantly recognised the person in the flora. It was the person that had ran through us back at Rowan's lab.

I ran up to the teen in the grass and yelled, "Hey! Why did you push us back there!" "Hmm. Another trainer I see!" said the guy. "Answer my question," I said. "Oh. I heard there was I legendary around here. I wanted to get here quick to see if I could find it," said the ginger. "Which legendary?" Will asked. "Mew. One of the most powerful Pokemon that existed," answered the teen.  
"Whats your name?" I asked  
"Raiku."  
"Seeing that you are a Pokemon trainer too...", I said, eyeing the balls at his belt, "Do you want to come on our little adventure?"  
"Why sure!" said the now named Raiku.

Suddenly, out of the grass, jumped a wild eevee. "Wild Pokemon!" yelled Will, "Riolu attack!" "Uhh. Ken use Bite!" The riolu ran up to the eevee and bit it using its jaws. Once Ken had released his teeth the little eevee's blood started running down its back. "Don't kill it!" yelled Raiku as he threw a Pokeball at it. The eevee was absorbed in the ball as it started to rattle. We all started to count, "1, 2, 3!" The Pokeball stood still, and clicked into place. "Yes!" said Raiku, running up to the Pokeball and picking it up. "I shall call it Shifuto!"  
"I see the city!" said Will. "We should start heading up there," I said, "It's our first stop on our road to victory."

I never thought that one day, this would be my life. Walking through the grass with a friend and someone I just met. Heading towards one of the biggest places in history, Jubilife City. I wanted to say something, but didn't know what. But then of course, Will did it for me. "Hey, I guess that we could sing a song! But I don't know any." "Me either," said Raiku. Then I remembered, my MP3! "I have a few songs we could sing along to," I said as I took out my MP3 and played a song, "I'm howling at the moon, sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon..." We all started singing along, "Darkrai, whatever did we do, to make you take our world away!"

Once we reached the city, we were still singing, not even realising we were there until Raiku got out of his head, "Darkrai whatever did... we're here!" "Oh," I said, turning the song off, "Where should we head first?" Ken ran up to me and poked my face, then pointed to the Poke Centre. "Of course! Ken put alot of energy into that bite, and Shifuto is hurt pretty bad." We all started walking up to the Poke Centre and soon, we found ourselves in front of Nurse Joy. "How may I help you?" she asked.  
"Can you please heal these Pokemon?" I said, holding up Ken and Shifuto in their balls. She responded, "Sure! I'll just take them for a few seconds... And here they are!" she said, giving back the Pokemon.

We headed for the door, and once we were outside we stared all around the city. "So, what now?" asked Raiku. "We find a place to stay the night, I guess," said Will. "Lets go!" I said.

**Author's note!**  
Special thanks to Kage no Tamashi for helping with some of the ideas and stuff inspiring me for the character Raiku. You were a great help! Sorry if I went a little bit too far with the blood, but this is rated T for a reason. I do write each chapter seperately so wait for the next ones to be out. So cya!


	3. Chapter 3 - Jubilife, City Life

**Chapter 3**  
**Jubilife, City Life!**

As the gang and I walked through the streets of Jubilife, I got an idea. "Why don't we go to Jubilife TV? It'll be a great experience looking around the tower and meeting the stars!" Raiku and Will started debating about what might happen, like if we get thrown out, but we all agreed. "Lets go!", I said as we walked into the tower. We were greeted by a lady at a desk asking, "Would you like to enter the raffle. If one of the letters in your Pokemon's name is pulled, you win 200 Poke."  
"We'll enter!", me and Raiku said. "Ok, once you come back down I'll tell you if you've won."

I then got a thought. "Listen gang. We'll all split up and look around. When the clock strikes six, we all meet down here." "Got it", said Will and Raiku. I headed to the battle area, where people could fight strangers. I saw a young female awaiting a battle. "Ken, I choose you!" Ken jumped out of his Pokeball and stood aggressively infront of the girl. "Arc I choose you!", yelled the girl, releasing an epic Arcanine looking down at Ken. "Uhhhh. Ken use Force Palm!" The Riolu started building up energy in its palm, but didn't release it. Not yet. "Arc use Jaw Crunch!" The Arcanine picked Ken up in its jaws, biting down and nearly **CRUSHING** all Ken's bones. He tried to break free, but Arc wouldn't budge. Ken's blood started showering down Arc's neck. "NO!", I yelled. I couldn't let Ken die. "Release Force Palm!" Ken's fist exploded with the power stored inside of it. Arc was knocked back, but wasn't finished with Ken. He ran at him with his mouth wide open. One more bite would finish Ken off. Ken's life flashed before his eyes when suddenly... "Sit!", yelled the girl. The Arcanine stopped and did as commanded. "You saved my Riolu!", I said. "What, you really think I was going to let him die like that? Come one! I'm not an evil person!", she said, "I'm Soul! Whats your name?" "I'm Sy. Sy Kage.", I said. "Nice. You probably wanna give the little guy a rest in his Pokeball. Come with me, I'll show you around.

_**DING DONG!**_  
The clock striked six. Time for us to return to the lobby. Once we all met up at the main room. Raiku, Will and I went up to the desk to see if we had won the raffle. "Lets see here," said the lady, "Looks like _Shifuto _has won the 200 prize. "Yes!", said Raiku! As we made our way to the door, Soul called out, "Wait! Do you have a place to stay?" I thought about it. "No we don't actually." "You can stay at my place. We can heal up your Pokemon and give you a place to sleep!" 'Why sure", the gang and I exclaimed. We all followed Soul to her house and settled down in the guest room. "Nice" "Just have some rest. I'll take good care of your Pokemon." "Ok... See you in the morni-" I blacked out.

When I woke up the sun was shining through the window. I looked around. Everyone else had taken off. I yawned and got up. I looked around to see where they were before walking outside. There they were. "Hey guys, what are yo-" I stopped and looked up. The infamous Team Plasma were in a giant airship. Soul broke the silence, "Well this is the city life..." Looks like we were in for a battle.

**Author's note!**  
Sorry if this chapter was too short. I was just running out of ideas for the moment and it was getting pretty late and I was tired like in the story. So, follow to keep updated on upcoming chapters. Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4 - Team Galactic's Plan

**Author's note! **OK, Last chapter I stuffed up. I said Team Plasma instead of Team Galactic. This is meant to be based of Diamond/Pearl. So, for now just ignore that part and get on with the story.

**Chapter Four  
Team Galactic's Plan**

The air ship cast a huge shadow across the city. A voice shook the land. "_**This is Team Galactic speaking! All Pokemon are to be turned into the Poke Center for testing on our new experiment! Galactic**_** Out!**" '_Is that the best evil plan they could have though of?_' I wondered. A swarm of people started heading to the Poke Center with their Pokemon. They kept walking all over us. I fell over and once the crowd had past, I got that feeling again. The feeling that stopped me getting out of bed. I felt... _Lazy_. Raiku, Soul, and Will all stood around me saying, "Get up! We can't stop Team Galactic from whatever they're up to by taking a nap!" They started lifting me to my feet. Soul's face was PRICELESS. I let out a snort seeing her straining trying to pick me up. Once they did, I walked around weird. Ken started holding my foot, trying to make me not trip over. I did. On top of him. "Well. Now we HAVE to go to the Poke Center to heal Ken. Chances are that he'll get that weird experiment done on him,"  
"I'll go to the Poke Center, you guys go shop at the Poke Mart and get some medicines for if Ken gets something done to him."  
"OK," the others said as they walked off.

I held Ken in my arms as I went to the doors of the Poke Center. Wow! This line was massive! If Team Galactic's plan was to clog up the Poke Center forever, I guess that they made an achievement. After some time (hours) I arrived at the front of the line. We were greeted by Nurse Joy and a Team Galactic member. Nurse Joy said, "Oh its you again. Let me hea-" She was cut off by the Galactic recruit, "Please, take our new fluid. It invigorates any Pokemon to their full potential," he held out the syringe. I watched as Nurse Joy was taken into the back by another Galactic recruit. "Go on. Take it." It wasn't like I had a choice so... I took it. I was about to push it into Ken when the recruit did it for me. Ken's pupils grew bigger, giving him a cute look. "What's happening to him?" I ask.  
"The formula is taking over," said the recruit.  
"Taking over?"  
"Yes, you're Pokemon will now feel your pain, and you can feel its."  
"How can it be connected to me then?"  
"Look at your arm."

I did as he said. I saw my Pokegear, but it was flashing _red?_ On the screen read three words. **POKEMON PAIN CONNECTED  
**"How do I deactivate it?!" I yelled.  
"You can't. You have to live with it," the recruit giggled.  
"You bastard!"  
The recruit walked into the back where Nurse Joy was, then I saw Chansey tumble out and fall onto the ground. I smashed the syringe on the ground and ran to Chansey. I put her into Nurse Joy's Pokeball. I ran outside the Center and saw Raiku and the others walking my way. "Guys!" I yelled, "Whatever we do, we are not going to be in any battles or tall grass, until we get this fluid out of Ken's body!"  
"_**Team Galactic would like to advise that there is an arena in Twinleaf Town you all must attend to keep your Pokemon. Don't and your Pokemon will be given to**_** us!**"

Looks like me and Ken were gonna have a rough time. But he said Twinleaf Town, my home. And out of all the time I've lived there, I had never seen an arena. Great. What is gonna happen to me...


	5. Chapter 5 - Arena of Pain

**Chapter Five  
Arena of Pain**

Raiku started going through the medicines that they had bought to try and cure Ken. "There aren't any for this type of fluid," he said, worrying if it was contagious. Ken just laid there in my arms. I could hear his thoughts, _'When will this be over master?'_ Whatever had happened to Ken, it was getting out of hand. "We have no choice but to head home," Will said. Home, home to the mother I hadn't seen in two days. "Ok. Let's just go," I said. As Will, Raiku and I made towards the entrance of Jubilife, and our exit, Soul yelled out, "Wait!" We all turned around, looking straight at her. "I-I-I-" she stammered, "I can help you!"  
"Come on then," I said. She ran towards us excitedly. We all started heading to Twinleaf town. Who knows what was going to happen.  
As we walked through the route avoiding the tall grass, I overheard Ken's thoughts. _'I'm scared, master.'_ I replied to him, _'Me too. But if we don't do this you'll be taken away from me.' _Ken just laid on my shoulder, rubbing my neck. As we were about to enter Sandgem town, a shinx jumped out in front of us. I wasn't going to let Ken fight. Raiku let out Shifuto and told him to use tackle. Shifuto did as commanded and the shinx laid on its side. I threw a poke ball at the creature and counted with the others, "1, 2..." The poke ball stayed still for a second. _Click_. "3!" we all shouted. Once we made it into Sandgem, we were greeted by professor Rowan. "Hello boys!" he said, "I see you've made some friends." He eyed Soul and Raiku. "Indeed we have," I said. "Heading back home to your mother, I see," Rowan said as he walked off to the lab. We walked into Twinleaf town. "So where is this 'arena'?" Soul asked. Just as she finished her words, the river by my house opened up, leaving staircases leading down into a dark room. "Well, here we go," I said, looking over at Ken. He jumped off my shoulder and walked next to me. Downstairs we saw a massive pokemon stadium. There were heaps of people who had given the syringe to their pokemon that were forced to come to the arena. We heard a voice on a loudspeaker. "_**This is Team Galactic. Welcome to the Arena of Pain. Here, you are forced to fight other trainers, with the condition of you feeling your pokemon's pain. If you and your pokemon are to faint, your pokemon will be given to us, and we are able to keep them for as long as we**__**want.**_**" **I was taken away by a Team Galactic member to another trainer, just like the others. The trainer in front of me let out a monferno, and a luxio stood by his side. I let out the now named Shock, who clearly didn't have a chance against the other trainer.

**Author's note! **The fluid in Ken IS contagious, so Shock does cause Sy pain. Now once again, you have no reason to sue me.

"Torch, use Flame wheel!" The now named Torch cast flames around him, then threw them at Shock. "Arrgh!" I yelled. My side started aching. I had to fight the pain. "Shock, use thundershock!" Shock started charging up his power, just like Ken did when fighting Arc. "Torch, use tail whip!" Torch ran up to Shock and slapped him with his tail. I started rubbing my cheek. It stung like hell. "Thundershock!" Shock released all the electricity in his body, electrocuting Torch as hard as hard could go. "Some power," said the trainer, as he fell to the ground. The luxio started screeching, and shaking the trainer roughly. Just as the Team Galactic members were about to take away Torch, he got up. "I'm fine," he said. My battle was over. I walked up into the crowd and watched as the trainer awaited another battle. I saw none other than Raiku run up to the trainer. He let out... a _piplup_? "Mizu! Use bubble beam!" The now named Mizu let out bubbles from his beak, critically hitting the luxio. "Bolt, use thunder bite!" The now named Bolt ran up to Mizu about to bite. Mizu held out his hands as the electricity rushed through his body. Raiku fell onto the ground, as did Mizu. Me and soul ran up to the two, and started shaking them. "You did good guys. You did good."


End file.
